Not to Bad, you see
by QueenofEverything
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Head Girl. They both go through changes as the year begins and start to realize things.
1. The meeting

_Soon,_ _I will get to see Harry and Ron. It's been ages,_ Hermione thought to herself as she got out of bed. Today she was going to meet them in Diagon Alley. She had received her Head Girl badge a week ago and she wanted to tell her best friends so bad but decided to wait and do it in person. _I wonder who Head Boy is….bet it's Harry….. but I wonder why he hasn't said anything…well maybe he wants to tell me in person._

"Hermione!" called her mother from downstairs, "time for breakfast, darling."

"I'm coming, mum!", she called as she threw on some clothes and ran downstairs.

A short time later after she had finished breakfast her parents told her they would be leaving for Diagon Alley in two hours.

And exactly two hours later Hermione was on her way to the Leaky Cauldron entrance into Diagon Alley. She still couldn't believe she had spent six years at Hogwarts already and that this was going to be her last year. _This is very sad…Hogwarts has been my second home it's where I met Ron and Harry and had all those adventures. _Trying not to dwell on these thoughts as it would ruin what was supposed to be a good day she didn't see the person walking in front of her until they collided. "Sorry..I didn't see you," they both said at the same time. When they realized who they were talking to they both become distinctly colder toward one another. "Malfoy.."said Hermione. "Ugh..Granger, watch it! Now I'll have to go put on clean robes since your mudblood filth has contaminated them", said Malfoy as he wiped himself off and stormed past her, all the way thinking,_ Whoa would look at Granger,she's hott, wouldn't have known it was her until she said my name like that.Wait no..not hott..eww not Granger._Hermione hid the pain his words had caused and muttered "What a prat!" under her breath.

She walked until she got to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She went inside and got her money. She still had time before she was supposed to meet Harry and Ron at the Quidditch supply store , where else? Hermione decided to go get her new robes. She had gotten taller over the summer and definitely needed some new ones. Not only had she gotten taller but she'd grown in the chest department also and she wasn't as pale as usual because she had actually spent time outdoors and acquired a nice looking tan.

While being measured for her new robes, she heard the bell ring announcing that someone had just walked in. "Just a minute dear while I go help the customer," said Madam Malkin. A minute later she heard the cold, drawling voice of none other than Malfoy.

"Ugh..he is such a prat and so high-handed, acting like he owns the streets even," he mumbled to herself remembering the incident from earlier. Trying not to think about the boy with the holier-than-thou attitude she looked at herself in the mirror. _Wow Hermione, look at you..not bad. _she thought to herself. She was getting tired of waiting and decided to go get Madam Malkin even thought that meant she would probably have to endure being near Malfoy. She stepped out of dressing room and headed towrd the front of the shop.

Malfoy had been standing there for what felt like forever waiting on the witch to get him his order. He opened his mouth to tell her to hurry up when Granger came around the corner. "We meet again Granger," he said to her and recieved a glare for his greeting. _Maybe shouldn't have been so rude earlier...but look at her. What are you thinking man...it's the mudblood remember. Give it up already you know you don't really care about all that. _His father Lucius had finally been captured and now Draco was free from the tyrant.

Hermione tried to ignore Draco..._wait since when is he Draco...Malfoy that's it. _Hermione ignored him and turned to talk to Madam Malkin all the while feeling someone eyes booring into her back.

Madam Malkin turned to Draco and said," Here is your purchase, will that be all Mr.Malfoy?"

"Yes, I suppose," Draco said his eyes never leaving Hermione.

Madam Malkin coughed to get his attention. As he realized he was still staring he grabbed his bag, gave his trademark smirk and mouthed.._See you later,Granger._

Hermione did not know why he had been lookin at her like that..like he wanted to..wanted to..she wasn't sure but all she knew was that maybe she didn't mind all that much. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was nearly time for her to meet her friends. She got her robes wrapped and paid for them and took of towards the Quidditch shop.


	2. Reunion

Later when she met up with Harry she had put the incident away in her mind and focused on having fun with her friends. Aimlessly walking through Quality Quidditch Supplies, waiting for Harry and Ron to hurry up, she remembered …_Who got Head Boy..I haven't gotten to ask Harry or Ron yet.. _"Hermione!" a voice called. She turned around to find Harry standing before her, and next to him was Ron. "Hey", Hermione said "It's been ages hasn't it?" They replied with vigorous shakes of their heads. "There's a new broom out,'sposed to be faster than Harry's…"said Ron. Hermione tuned him out as he started to talk about his favorite subject. After a few minutes she exclaimed, "I got Head Girl, I nearly forgot to tell you. Which one of you got Head Boy?" They both looked at her and kind of shrugged. "I didn't get it", replied Harry. "Niether did I," piped Ron. Hermione stood before them with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean neither of you…," she trailed off thinking of who it could be. "C'mon Hermione, don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough," said Ron, " Let's go, I'm hungry." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "You're always hungry Ronald," she added with a laugh. The trio made their way out of the shop and headed towards the food.

None of them noticed the blonde haired boy who was watching them. "St. Potter...", he muttered.


End file.
